Petal's Dance
by Aya Fujiwara
Summary: Kau lihat bunga-bunga sakura di taman ini? Kelopak yang berguguran itu tidak pergi dengan kemauannya, kan? Tapi ia akan tetap menari turun menuju tanah, dan memperkuat pohon yang ditinggalkannya. Kepergian seseorang bukan untuk disesali, tapi untuk memperkuat kita. Musim semi. Kelopak sakura yang berguguran, juga senyuman gadis itu. Dan Naruto jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.


"Sakura-chaaaaaan…"

Tuing.

Sebuah urat menyembul di kening seorang gadis berambut merah jambu. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang membereskan arsip segera terhenti seketika. Wajahnya memerah dan frustasi demi mendengar lengkingan suara barusan.

Rasanya baru beberapa detik lalu ia tersenyum lega, membayangkan tugas jaga malamnya terbayar dengan berbaring dan mendengkur beberapa jam di ruang staf wanita. Ah, sepertinya sulit untuk sekedar membayangkannya kembali sekarang.

"Sakura-ch–"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, ini rumah sakit BAKA! SHANAROOO!"

BLETAK.

"Awww~ittai Sakura-chan~"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Naruto X Sakura**

**Warning : First fic! Jadi tentu masih jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**Enjoy please :D**

"Sttt, Sakura-chan…"

"…."

"Hoi, Sakura-chan~"

"…."

"Sakura-chan, disini akulah yang menjadi korban. Mengapa kamu yang marah, sih?"

Naruto merengut memandang pintu di hadapannya. Oh, sungguh ia hanya berniat mengajak Sakura sarapan pagi ini! Ada apa sih dengan _mood_ perempuan yang sering berubah-ubah?

Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto menyentuh gagang pintu yang memisahkan ruang antara dirinya dengan gadis pujaannya. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dengan perlahan hingga menciptakan cukup celah untuk kepalanya menjulur masuk kemudian.

Seulas cengiran yang sudah ia siapkan luntur hanya demi mendapati punggung Sakura yang menghadapnya. "Sakura-chan~" Rengeknya kemudian, takut kalau-kalau gadisnya sudah tidur.

Nampaknya ia masih belum berani masuk hingga mempertahankan posisinya yang masih membungkuk dengan kepala yang menjulur. Itu adalah ruangan staf wanita yang terisi tiga ranjang _single_ khusus staf yang mendapat tugas jaga malam beristirahat beberapa jam di pagi hari.

Naruto tentu tidak mau mengambil resiko seperti beberapa bulan lalu ketika ia pikir ruangan itu boleh dimasukinya. Beruntung saat ini hanya ada Sakura yang tampaknya belum menyadari perbuatannya karena masih berbaring memunggungi pintu, hingga ia tak mendapat tuduhan yang merepotkannya seperti yang lalu.

"Apa kau sakit Sakura-chan?"

Ini tidak terlihat seperti Sakura biasanya. Karena meskipun melewati tugas jaga malam yang melelahkan Sakura masih akan tetap bekerja di pagi hari. Ia hanya akan beristirahat jika Ino maupun Ketua Tsunade memaksanya.

"Pergi kau Naruto! Atau aku akan menghajarmu lagi!"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau selalu menghajarku Sakura-chan? Kau kan seorang dokter!" Protes pemuda blonde tersebut, meski cengirannya melebar mendengar respon Sakura kali ini.

"Aku bisa saja menuntutmu Sakura-chan, dengan tuntutan melukai seorang pengusaha tampan dengan menghajarnya terus. Tidakkah kau melanggar kode etik seorang dokter? Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa itu kode etik seorang dokter, sih. Lagian, kenapa sih kau selalu menghajarku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku berbuat salah."

Bagi Naruto hal yang mudah untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang Sakura Haruno, ia hanya perlu sedikit memancingnya.

"Kau bahkan menghajarku ketika aku memujimu, tidakkah itu keterlaluan? Aku sih tidak merasa keberatan kalau kau memukulku ketika aku menanyakan warna pakaian dalammu seperti minggu lalu, tapi rasanya kau kan tidak perlu menghajarku ketika aku mengajakmu ken–"

PLUK.

Sebuah sandal sukses mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto membuat pemuda tersebut menghentikan ocehannya. Barulah setelah sandal tersebut merosot menuruni wajahnya, dapat dilihatnya seorang Sakura Haruno berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Ehm, S-Sa-kura-chan, ka-kalau kau sibuk hari ini. Aku bisa mengajakmu lain waktu, kok. Hehehe-he-he…"

Siiiing.

Baiklah, mungkin bagi Naruto hal yang mudah untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang Sakura Haruno, ia hanya perlu sedikit memancingnya. Tapi ia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak memancing amarah dari gadis pujaannya tersebut.

"SHANAROOOOO!"

BRUK!

.

.

.

"Ini memang salahmu, bodoh! Kau harusnya tahu kalau forehead memang sedang lelah." Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia terluka, Ino sebagai salah satu perawat rumah sakit ini malah menceramahinya.

"Ayolah, aku sedang terluka. Kau ini bawel sekali, sih!" Sekarang giliran Ino yang memutar bola matanya. Ia lelah setelah menjalankan tugas jaga malamnya bersama Sakura, dan sekarang ia harus merawat orang yang mengatainya bawel tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang bawel.

"Ah! Ittai~" Jerit Naruto ketika Ino dengan sengaja menekan sudut bibirnya yang lebam dengan kasar. Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa rasanya seisi rumah sakit ini memusuhinya?

"Dasar cengeng, bahkan lebam sekecil itu tidak pantas disebut luka!" Sunggut Ino ketika Naruto memelototinya. Oh, ya ampun! Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki sepupu sedemikian kekanakan?!

"Dasar nenek sihir! Lakukan saja tugasmu!"

"Geez, orang ini!"

Dengan malas-malasan dilanjutkannya tugas merawat-sepupu-bodohnya. Masih ada luka kecil di pipi pemuda itu yang harus diselesaikan, Ino menduga sepupu bodohnya menjepit kepalanya sendiri karena terlalu kaget dengan amukan Sakura.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan?" Tanya pemuda itu pelan ketika suasana ricuh mulai mereda. Ino menatap mata biru seperti miliknya, rupanya Naruto menyadarinya juga?

"Hei, Naruto!" Serunya tiba-tiba, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Apa?!" Naruto menyahut dengan kesal. Rupanya ia sadar bahwa Ino selalu dengan sengaja menekan lukanya sedari tadi. Ino sendiri tak bisa mencegah pukulan kecil untuk sepupunya itu mendengar sahutan galak pemuda itu.

"Bantu aku."

"Tidak."

"Ah! Aaa….I-iya! Hentikan itu!" Lagi Naruto menjerit menerima pengobatan 'telaten' Ino. Ah, tahu gini mending ia mengobati lukanya sendiri tadi.

"Bantu aku meminta Ketua Tsunade untuk memaksa Sakura menerima liburnya sekarang."

"Kenapa aku harus?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. Wajah penasarannya mendongak pada Ino yang kini tengah membereskan kotak obat yang telah selesai ia gunakan. Memangnya ada apa dengan gadis pujaannya?

"Sakura, dia sedang terluka."

.

.

.

"Eh? A-aku berfikir akan menggunakannya lain waktu."

Tsunade menghela nafas mendengar jawaban gadis keras kepala di hadapannya. Ia tahu ini akan jadi perkara sulit untuk memaksa Sakura mengambil liburnya yang selalu ia tumpuk sekarang. Lihat bagaimana ia terus mencari alasan.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menumpuk liburmu. Setidaknya kau bisa membuang waktu dengan tidur seharian jika kau benar-benar tidak menginginkannya." Sakura menunduk mendengarnya, libur tidak terdengar buruk sebenarnya. "Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang menolak libur, sih?" keluh Tsunade.

Kalau saja libur para staf bisa ia alihkan untuknya, tentu ia tidak akan menyianyiakannya sejak dulu. Rasanya ia menjadi frustasi sendiri melihat bawahannya ini menganggur-anggurkan waktu liburnya.

"Kau selalu bekerja keras, Sakura. Jadi ambil liburmu sekarang, kau bisa mengambil tiga atau empat hari liburmu."

"Maaf Ketua Tsunade, tapi aku–"

"Jangan jadikan pekerjaan pelampiasanmu. Kau tidak bisa mengacaukan departemen UGD hanya karna kau sedang kacau." Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat, nampaknya Tsunade berhasil menyentuh poin sensitive untuknya.

"Oh, ya ampun! Keluar kau bocah! Bagaimana mungkin kau membuatku mengatakan hal buruk." Mendengar teriakan Tsunade gadis itu tersentak, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Apa ia diusir?

"Hehehe…. Terima kasih baa-chan!"

"Naruto?" Sakura mengernyit menatap Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari balik rak arsip, apa yang pemuda itu lakukan?

"Dasar bocah, cepat pergi dari sini! Ingat, biarkan Sakura tidur dulu hari ini."

.

.

.

"Apa maumu sih, Naruto? Mengapa ka uterus mengikutiku seperti anak itik?"

"Kalau aku anak itik, kamu pasti induk itik yang gembrot kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Kau!"

"Eits, aku hanya bercanda!" Naruto mengelak dari pukulan gadis itu dengan mudah. "Mungkinkah maksudmu lebah yang selalu mengikuti bunga? Jangan merendahkan dirimu Sakura-chan." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian yang hanya ditanggapi putaran bola mata oleh Sakura.

"Terserah! Biar bagaimanapun terima kasih mau repot-repot mengurusi urusanku!" Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada sarkatis, namun Naruto hanya menyengir seolah tak mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Memangnya salah jika seorang suami mengkhawatirkan istrinya?" Goda pemuda tersebut dengan nada jenakanya.

"Dasar gila!"

"Jadi…. Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya pemuda itu ketika mencapai mobil Sakura yang terparkir sejak kemarin.

"Tentu saja tidur! Apartemen. Aku lelah, jadi minggir kau sekarang!" Usir gadis itu ketika Naruto masih saja menghalangi pintu mobilnya. Kakinya sudah pegal dan ia tak bisa lagi bersabar menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, tapi besok kita kencan ya?" Seru Naruto sambil menyingkir membiarkan Sakura masuk dalam kemudinya, ia sengaja berdiri di situ agar Sakura tidak cepat-cepat menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Dan merusak hari liburku? Tidak terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Kau bilang mau ke apartemen? Aku baru tahu kau pindah." Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Ucap gadis itu ketus. Kalau ada banyak waktu pribadi yang ia benci untuk diganggu, menangis adalah salah satunya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto mengikutinya ke makam orang tuanya, ini melanggar privasi.

"Jangan coba-coba menyembunyikannya."

"Apa maksud–"

"Aku tahu kau gadis yang sangat kuat, tapi jangan menyakiti dirimu dengan menahannya." Sakura mengalihkan matanya ketika mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan dalam.

"…."

"Menangislah jika kau ingin. Akan lebih baik untukmu." Ujar pemuda itu dengan lembut, menyadari Sakura berpaling untuk menutupi matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar sok tahu!" Memang bukan tipikal Sakura jika ia menurut saja pada apa yang Naruto katakan. Matanya memang sudah memanas kembali mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, tapi Sakura benci harus menangis di hadapan orang. Itu hanya akan membuatnya tampak lemah.

"Butuh sandaran?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Seru gadis itu ketika akhirnya pertahanannya roboh ketika mendengar nada lembut pemuda itu. "Pinjam bahumu…" Ucap gadis itu lirih di tengah isakannya.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan kemasan anmitsu dan satu kaleng teh hijau pada Sakura. Ia mengambil duduk di ayunan kosong tepat di sebelah gadis itu untuk menikmati anmitsu bagiannya.

"Ya." Wajah gadis itu begitu kacau, mata sembab, hidung memerah, dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Wajar mengingat terakhir kali mandi adalah sehabis operasi kemarin, dan ia belum mandi lagi sampai sore ini.

"Yaa harusnya sih, begitu. Lihat, jasku penuh dengan ingusmu." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk tepat pada bagian Sakura tadi bersandar dan menangis di bahunya.

"Baka!" Seru Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto. Padahal ia sama sekali tak menyusut ingus di jas pemuda itu. Oh, ayolah! Ia tak akan sememalukan itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya lagi sambil memandang taman bermain yang mulai sepi. Di gerakkannya kaki kirinya agar ayunan yang di dudukinya bergoyang. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik ketika udara menari-nari menghembusnya.

"Bukan masalah."

Sakura memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto mengambil cup anmitsu kosong dari jemarinya dan membuangnya bersama cup miliknya. Ia baru sadar bahwa pemuda itu menemaninya menangis seharian hingga tidak bekerja.

"Terpesona?" Canda Naruto ketika berbalik menuju ayunan dan mendapati Sakura yang memandanginya. Disentuhnya punggung gadis itu pelan untuk menggerakan ayunan, mengabaikan seruan Sakura yang mengatakan ia akan melakukannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu ketika menyerah menyuruh Naruto berhenti. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan, sudah cukup ia merepotkan pemuda itu hari ini.

"Hehehe." Naruto sendiri terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menengok bingung.

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa hebat." Katanya sambil menggenggam tali ayunan agar berhenti bergerak. Ia berpindah posisi hingga berdiri di depan Sakura, mengahalanginya mellihat matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar, ketika Naruto malah terdiam dan menghalanginya melihat pijar orange dibalik gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"Kamu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih hari ini. Apa aku _superhero_-mu?"

"Dasar!" Sakura tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang mulai menirukan berbagai macam pose yang ia pikir akan membuatnya terlihat seperti _superhero._

"Aku lega kamu akhirnya tertawa." Kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan bagaiman Sakura mulai tertawa lepas. Seharian ini ia melihat bagaimana gadis itu marah-marah, dan menangis. Ia menjadi begitu lega sekarang ketika Sakura tertawa dengan manis.

"Aku lega kau tidak hanya bisa berbuat onar!" Sakura jengah dengan tatapan Naruto yang tidak berkedip. Dan Naruto akan kembali terkekeh ketika Sakura mulai memerah karena malu.

"Ayo!" Seru pemuda itu sambil menarik lembut pergelangan Sakura.

"Apa? Hei! Mau kemana?"

.

.

.

"Baru kupuji kau yang bisa bersikap manis dan tenang!" Protes Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau tidak buru-buru, nanti mataharinya keburu benar-benar terbenam!" Sakura mengikuti arah tatapan Naruto. Rasa kesalnya sehabis ditarik-tarik dan berlari hingga dipaksa menaiki tangga pelangi di sisi lain taman tersebut tergantikan.

"Ayah dan Ibuku akan datang menonton pentas drama yang diadakan sekolahku hari itu." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, tampak bingung namun tetap membiarkan gadis itu bercerita.

"Aku mendapat peran utama sebagai Cinderella, jadi kuminta mereka untuk datang menonton." Sakura menghela nafas, tampak berat tapi tetap melanjutkan bercerita. "Aku bingung karena mereka tak juga datang sampai akhir acara. Dan setelahnya aku malah dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh sensei."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto ingin meminta gadis itu berhenti, takut-takut gadis itu kembali bersedih. Tapi melihat bagaimana Sakura bercerita dengan tenang, ia tahu Sakura sudah siap dan mengontrol emosinya. Lagipula Ino belum bercerita lengkap mengenai ini padanya.

"Aku berlari menuju UGD dan memperhatikan bagaimana para dokter dan suster berlarian dan menyebut-nyebut tentang tengkorak yang pecah." Disini suara Sakura mulai bergetar, mungkin gadis itu memang akan menangis tapi Naruto akan membiarkannya untuk membuat gadis itu lebih lega.

"Dan semenjak itu aku bertekad menjadi seorang dokter." Naruto terdiam melihat bagaimana Sakura menoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca dengan senyuman yang tak ia sukai. Sebelah tangannya meraih jemari gadis itu dan mengusapnya. "Hentikan jika kamu belum siap bercerita."

Sakura menggeleng kecil, "Aku harusnya menyelematkan pria itu. Tengkoraknya patah….ia kehabisan banyak darah dalam perjalanan. Aku sungguh tidak berguna…" Sakura mulai menangis dan terisak. Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana kedua belah matanya menunjukkan rasa frustasi yang membuat pemuda tersebut mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak salah, Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto ketika Sakura akan menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Ia sungguh tidak suka melihat gadisnya tampak begitu bersedih, dan menjadi kesal mendengar bagaimana gadis itu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Tapi–" Sakura tampak marah sekarang, dan Naruto tetap memotong perkataannya. "Semua yang sudah terjadi adalah takdir, Sakura-chan. Kamu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan pasienmu jika Kami-sama tidak berkata serupa." Katanya dengan tegas.

"…"

"Lihatlah bunga-bunga sakura di sebelahmu." Sakura menolehkan wajahnya, "Mereka tampak begitu cantik bersama-sama. Tapi di musim semi, kelopak itu terus berguguran dan berpisah. Tapi bunga-bunga yang ditinggalkan masih akan tetap indah dan kuat di tempatnya."

Sakura kembali memandang Naruto, menatap mata sebiru langit tersebut yang menyejukkannya. "Kelopak yang berguguran itu tidak pergi dengan kemauannya, kan? Tapi ia akan tetap menari turun menuju tanah dan menjadi humus untuk pohon yang ditinggalkannya." Naruto tesenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit seusai berkata demikian.

"Seseorang mengatakannya padaku, bahwa kehidupan kita seperti bunga-bunga itu. Mengapa mereka berguguran ketika mereka cantik bersama-sama? Kupikir itulah cara takdir berjalan." Sakura merasakan bagaimana perkataan Naruto menyejukkan dan mengangkat beban di bahunya. Diam-diam ia bersyukur Naruto di sampingnya sekarang.

Mereka berpandangan untuk sesaat, dan Naruto mendapati ucapan terima kasih terpantul dari manik sehijau daun kesukaannya. Entah siapa yang memulai ketika kedua wajah tersebut semakin mendekat. Namun tepat ketika jarak mereka semakin menipis Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Eh?" Naruto gelagapan sendiri karena merasa gugup. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika gerakannya yang menjauh tiba-tiba membuatnya jatuh dari tangga pelangi itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura sambil melompat turun. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat pemuda itu bingung hingga jatuh tersungkur seperti ini. Tapi justru hal ini semakin membuat sesuatu menggelitik perutnya.

"Hmpft…Ahahaha…."

"Sakura-chan~ kamu jahat sekali malah mentertawakanku!" Rengek Naruto sambil melepaskan jas hitamnya yang kotor untuk dikibas-kibaskannya. Wajahnya terasa terbakar mengingat kejadian beberapa detik sebelumnya. Ah, ia sungguh merasa malu sekarang.

"Maaf, habis kau lucu sekali." Ujar Sakura masih sambil menahan tawa. Tangannya terjulur menepuk bahu Naruto yang kotor akibat cara pemuda itu mengibas jasnya dengan sembarang. Sebuah senyum jahil tercetak ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin memanas.

"Jadi, kau masih mengingat perkataanku?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan senyuman jahil yang menghiasi wajahnya. Meski dengan caranya membuat matanya yang sembab semakin menyipit lucu, Naruto tetap bisa menangkap kerlingan nakal tersebut.

"Eh? S-Sakura-chan sadar ya? Kupikir akan tampak keren jika kamu tidak mengingatnya." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aih, keadaan macam apa ini? Kenapa coba Sakura ingat bahwa tadi itu kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan dahulu?

"Tentu saja aku ingat!" Sahut Sakura cepat, tak ingin melewatkan bagaimana Naruto semakin merasa malu. Oh, ia sungguh merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Kupikir hanya aku saja yang mengingatnya." Sunggut Naruto ketika Sakura masih saja mengerling jahil padanya. "Kau pasti mengingatnya! Karena hari itu aku begitu cantik!" Seru Sakura masih berniat menggoda Naruto.

"Masa? Hari itu kamu benar-benar kacau Sakura-chan! Rambut berantakan, wajah mengantuk, sandal rumah sakit, dan air liur yang belum kamu seka sedari bangun." Cibir Naruto dengan seringainya yang membuat Sakura memerah. Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa jadi ia yang digoda?

"A-apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan kepercayaan diri yang goyah. Apalagi Naruto menghampirinya dan menyampirkan jasnya di kedua bahu gadis itu.

Setelah memastikan jas itu melindungi Sakura dari udara dingin ia berjalan sedikit menjauhi Sakura. "Ah~ kenapa sih harus dapat magang di departemen UGD tiga bulan pertama? Aih, aku lelah sekali." Seru Naruto sambil menirukan suara wanita, ia berjalan menuju Sakura yang masih melongo melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan terhuyung dan menggaruk tubuhnya.

"Kau seperti itu Sakura-chan." Katanya ketika kembali di hadapan Sakura dengan cengirannya. "Aku tidak!" Kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah. "Kau melebih-lebihkannya kan? Mana mungkin aku berjalan sambil menggaruk-garuk tubuhku di depan umum?!"

"Tidak! Kamu memang melakukannya, kamu pasti lupa karena habis minum-minum kan?" Ucap Naruto bersikeras. "Kau sungguh kacau. Tapi ketika kau berbicara untuk menghiburku yang baru kehilangan ayahku, membuat duniaku kembali cerah." Kata pemuda itu ketika Sakura akan menyangkal ucapannya.

"Dan tiba-tiba kamu menjadi warna paling indah saat itu. Sangat cantik."

Blush.

Baik Sakura maupun Naruto sama-sama merona ketika Naruto selesai dengan perkataannya. Sesuatu berdesir di dada Sakura ketika ucapan Naruto terdengar begitu jujur dan tulus. Belum pernah ada yang berkata semanis ini sebelumnya padanya.

"Aku….tidak mungkin lupa hari itu. Karena hari itulah hari dimana aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali." Naruto memandang Sakura dengan ragu, seolah ada perkataan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Setelah memantapkan hatinya beberapa saat, Naruto maju selangkah di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, mungkin aku tidak dapat berkata romantis untukmu. Tapi aku akan mengatakan apa adanya. Aku, aku mencitaimu sejak pertama berjumpa, enam tahun lalu. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku untuk menjadikanmu satu-satunya bunga sakura yang akan hidup di hatiku." Sakura menatap lurus-lurus mata Naruto yang memantulkan bayangannya.

"Sakura-chan, would you be my Sakura?" Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika melihat Naruto berlutut sambil membuka sebuah kotak beludru merah di hadapannya. Naruto memberinya banyak ketenangan dan kejutan hari ini.

"Naruto…" Sakura terlalu terkejut sekarang, dan ia hanya mampu menatap pemuda yang masih menatapnya sungguh-sungguh itu dengan lekat. Matanya terasa memanas tapi segera ia tepiskan perasaan itu. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menangis hari ini.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" Tanyanya sambil meraih kotak beludru itu dan meminta Naruto bangkit. "Y-ya." Ucap pemuda itu dengan kegugupan yang masih belum hilang. Pasalnya Sakura belum mengatakan apapun mengenai lamarannya.

Sakura menatap penuh damba cicin yang ia keluarkan dari kotak beludru itu. Cincin itu tampak sederhana dengan sebuah hiasan berbentuk kelopak sakura kecil yang mempercantiknya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto mengetahui seleranya dengan tepat.

"S-sakura-chan?" Panggil Naruto ragu ketika Sakura masih saja terdiam. 'Apa Sakura-chan menolakku?' pikirnya dalam hati yang mana membuatnya kalut.

"Aku tidak mau!" Seru Sakura sambil menutup kotak beludru merah tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto yang membatu di tempatnya. "Eh?" Pekik pemuda itu kecewa tanpa menyadari jemari manis Sakura yang sudah berlingkar cincin Naruto. Pun begitu Sakura tetap bersikap seolah sedang menolak pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku suka hal yang berbau romantis! Jadi lakukan lagi!" Serunya tak tahan melihat wajah nelangsa pemuda itu. Diam-diam ia tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto yang kaget dan melongo. "Ma-maksudmu–"

"Oh, ayolah Naruto! Jangan di dekat tong sampah!" Protesnya sambil menunjuk tong sampah di sampingnya. "Lakukan setelah kau melingkarkan jas bersih di bahuku. Dan setidaknya lakukan ketika aku sudah mandi!" Ujarnya sambil menatap Naruto tak senang.

"Heee, Sakura-chan?" Naruto memekik kaget ketika otaknya berhasil memproses semua protes Sakura. Itu tandanya ia bukan di tolak, kan?

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah!" Sakura berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman. Ia tersenyum manis memandangi cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Oh, si bodoh itu belum juga sadar!

"Eh? Aku mauuuu! Nanti malam aku menjemputmu ya?"

"Kau tidak akan menjadikan saat itu menjadi kejutan?!"

"Eh? Tapi kamu kan mau bersiap dulu!"

"Baka! Cepat antarku ke pemakaman."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mobilku kan masih di sana! Ayo sebelum malam."

.

.

.

Naruto menatap kosong taman kota yang masih begitu sepi. Wajar memang mengingat jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia tahu ibunya pasti sedang mencemaskannya di rumah, tapi ia masih belum mau pulang.

Ia terlalu takut untuk merasa sesak dengan suasana berduka di rumahnya. Dan ia masih merasa marah pada semua orang yang bersandiwara seolah ayahnya memang sudah meninggal.

Naruto menghela nafas, diraihnya kaleng kopi di sampingnya untuk kemudian di teguk hingga tandas isinya. Ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya yang begitu lemah untuk menerima kenyataan, dan malah lari serta terus menyalahkan orang lain yang mencoba menyadarkannya.

Sesunnguhnya ia hanya takut. Takut karena satu-satunya orang yang menjadi acuannya selama ini pergi dan ia menjadi kehilangan arah dan pegangan seketika. Ia takut ketika harus menyadari bahwa ia harus melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya sedangkan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bruk.

"Ah~ kenapa sih harus dapat magang di departemen UGD tiga bulan pertama? Aih, aku lelah sekali." Seorang gadis seumurannya duduk di sampinya. Kelihatannya gadis itu habis minum-minum dan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya terlihat begitu kacau.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya gadis itu menoleh padanya yang juga sedang menatapnya. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang unik, seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran di belakangnya. Warna mata gadis itu cantik, dan Naruto merasa tenang memandangnya.

"Geez, aku kan berbicara padamu." Keluh gadis itu ketika Naruto tak juga menjawabnya. Gadis itu meregangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap kecil. Membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang gadis itu lakukan semalam.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik." Katanya sambil menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali menatap pohon-pohon sakura di taman itu. "Kau juga." Ujar Naruto pada akhirnya setelah memutuskan bahwa suara gadis itu tidak lembut dan begitu melengking seperti gadis lainnya, tapi suara itu mampu membuat Naruto merasa nyaman.

Sekarang gadis itu tertawa dengan renyah, ia tak sungkan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi sambil menoleh lagi pada Naruto. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas jaga malamku. Temanku mengajakku minum-minum di pagi hari." Naruto tak mengerti ketika ia merasa sesuatu berdesir ketika ia menatap wajah jenaka gadis itu ketika bercerita.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba. Rupanya ia menyadari bagaimana Naruto menatapnya sedari tadi. "Tidak." Jawab pemuda itu kemudian.

"Hei, aku terus bertanya-tanya mengapa wajahmu begitu suram? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Gadis itu terlalu banyak bertanya untuk ukuran orang asing, tapi Naruto mendapati dirinya senang melihat wajah antusias gadis itu. Mungkin karena ia sedikit mabuk.

"Aku….baru saja kehilangan orang yang amat berarti dalam hidupku. Ayahku…" Cerita pemuda itu pada akhirnya. Seharusnnya ia tak beercerita banyak pada orang asing, tapi ia merasa benar ketika telah melakukannya tadi.

"Benarkah? Aku ikut sedih untukmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh lemah seperti ini." Kedua manik berklorofil itu menatap lekat padanya.

"Kau lihat bunga-bunga sakura di taman ini? Mereka tampak begitu cantik bersama-sama. Tapi di musim semi, kelopak itu terus berguguran dan berpisah. Tapi bunga-bunga yang ditinggalkan masih akan tetap indah dan kuat di tempatnya." Naruto mendengarkan, tapi ia tetap tidak mengalihkan wajahnya dari gadis yang sedang berbicara itu.

"Kelopak yang berguguran itu tidak pergi dengan kemauannya, kan? Tapi ia akan tetap menari turun menuju tanah. Kau tahu akan menjadi apa mereka nanti?"

"Hm…. Kelopak-kelopak kering?" Jawab Naruto dengan keyakinan yang membuat tawa renyah gadis itu kembali mengudara. "Kau salah. Mereka akan menjadi humus untuk pohon yang ditinggalkannya."

Gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya lekat. Sebuah senyum ia pamerkan pada pemuda itu. "Bukankah begitu yang terjadi? Kepergian seseorang bukan untuk disesali, tapi untuk memperkuat kita."

Naruto berjanji akan terus mengingat saat itu. Ketika dunianya yang ia pikir telah berubah menjadi kelabu. Kembali cerah mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Dan merah jambu yang lembut mewarnai pandangannya, membuatnya tak ingin berkedip dari senyuman gadis itu.

Naruto tentu tidak akan lupa. Karena hari itu untuk pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertamanya.

.

.

.

_Ada wanita yang manis dan baik hatinya,_

_Bahagia diriku menatap wajahnya;_

_Aku hanya melihatnya selintas lalu,_

_Namun aku mencintainya hingga ajalku._

_Bahasa tubuhnya, gerakannya, dan senyumnya,_

_Hatiku terpikat kejenakaan dan suaranya,_

_Hatiku terpikat, mengapa begitu, aku tak taku_

_Namun aku mencintainya hingga ajalku…_

_Dewa cinta bersayap dan bergerak ke semua arah,_

_Tempat tinggalnya, juga cintaku bisa berubah;_

_Tapi ubahlah bumi, ubahlah langitku,_

_Aku tetap mencintainya hingga ajalku._

_._

_._

_._

**Owari**

**Kyaaaa~ akhirnya selesai! Fic pertama yang aku publish, lho :D**

**Apa ini terlalu panjang? Apa ada bagian yang terasa nyampah?**

**Maaf, aku masih amatir dalam hal menulis. Selama ini lebih senang baca sih, hehehe.**

**Btw, puisi yang aku selipin adalah puisi favoritku.**

**Aku nemu puisi itu dari novel Alice in-Between. Aku merasa ini NaruSaku banget pas pertama kali baca.**

**Apalagi ada kata bumi dan langit :3**

**Padahal ini tadinya buat LAFTSevent tapi gak sempet ;( huhuhu dan daripada ini fic berjamur dan ilang seperti fic yang dulu-dulu dibuat, mending di publish daaan taaa-raaa!**

**Oke dari pada bacot, **

**Minta review-nya ya ;)**

.

.

.

Omake

"Sakura-chan….a-anu.."

"Ada apa sih?"

"Se-sebenarnya, uuuh…"

"Apa sih? Kau tidak akan menjulurkan tanganmu untuk putri!"

"Eh? I-iya. Ayo pergi tuan putri."

"Baiklah ayo!"

"E-eeeh?! Cincinnya? Sejak kapan kau memakainya Sakura-chan?"

"Pikirkan sendiri! Ayo kita kencan!"


End file.
